Ultraman Alpha Episode 2: A Crappy Backstory?
Previously on Ultraman Alpha... Curtis was forced to merge with Ultraman Alpha in order to fight the kaiju Golza that suddenly appeared close to his school. Now "Say Alpha, was there any monsters on Earth before?", asked Curtis, who was talking to Alpha on his watch. "I think so. Why are you asking?", replied Alpha. "Oh nothing, it was because I was reading a book on mythology that was talking about monsters.", said Curtis. "Wait hold that thought.", demanded Alpha, "Can I see your book?". "Ummmm sure.", he replied awkwardly," Here it is, the page about the Nemean Lion, the invinsible lion." "It was said that he was killed by Herakles, the Greek name for Hercules, the son of Zeus." "Hercules and Zeus, huh? And both possessed inhuman powers...", said Alpha unconsciously. "What are you trying to insinuate?", demanded Curtis. Alpha sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that they both possessed powers similar to that of Ultramen.", replied Alpha. "But how is that even possible?", asked Curtis. "Oh it's possible. So here's what happened..." Flashback "God dammit, they are meddling with things they don't even understand.", said Alpha. "Of course, they know, besides, what does an outsider like you know?", replied Ultraman Burst. "Even if you guys don't trust me, I'll still stop it!" "Then you'll have to go through me!", Burst went into a battle stance. "Are you seriously gonna fight me?" "Yeah!", Alpha himself went into a battle stance, and waited for Burst to do the first move. He did and charged at Alpha full speed, except that the battle ended quite quickly, as Alpha did a side-step and placed his foot outwards, tripping Burst, making him faceplant into the ground. But Burst's brother Ultraman Xplo, cowardly attacked Alpha by the back. "Nobody hurts my bro!", he said, Alpha didn't bother to reply and shot his Specium Ray at him, making him fly at the Lab wall, destroying it. "If that's the Council's decision, then I'll leave it be...", Alpha turned his back on the two defeated brothers and flew away. Later, Alpha observed the planet's huge explosion from two galaxies away, "Well, I underestimated that blast..." Now "...and that's what happened.", finished Alpha. "Okay fine, but what does that have to do with the gods?", asked Curtis getting for enthusiastic by the minute. " Well, the explosion scattered the Ultraman Genes all over the galaxy. Some of it might have reached Earth and affected some of it's population, thus making them gain some of Ultraman's powers.", said Alpha confidently. "Yeah, but if that was the case, wouldn't some people still have it now, since it's a gene?", asked Curtis. " No, not really since they didn't gain the gene from bonding, the gene will eventually be lost within the next generations.", replied Alpha. " Sooooooooo, do I get the gene?", asked Curtis curiously. Before Alpha can answer, a frightening roar suddenly filled the sky. " The hell is that?", asked Phillip who came running down the hallway. " I dunno, just GTFO of the school...", yelled Curtis. "Good idea...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.", yelled Phillip as he ran down the stairs. "Transform.Now!", commanded Alpha. "Wait! Will I land on the school if I tra-" "JUST TRANSFORM ALREADY!", yelled Alpha. " Alright then, let's go!.", said Curtis as he tapped his watch, making Alpha's character card appear. He then grabs it and scans it over his phone. " Alright, Alpha let's go beat some monsters.", said Curtis. Alpha materializes outside of the school. " Hey! I didn't land on the school!", said Curtis fascinated. "Watch out, Ultraman!", yelled Michael from APEX. "Oh crap.", said a stunned Curtis as a giant golden-furred lion jumped on him, making him land on his back against the ground. ...To be continued in The Source... Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Clee26